Hero
by Aisha Iwakura
Summary: Wow a fic that actually doesn't have Duo or Aisha in it >.> Anyway, Wufei and Lian are too afraid to tell each other how they feel until its too late, blah blah blah typical romance story right? R&R Please!


don't own em never will...blah blah blah. _   
  
  
**Hero, by Aisha Iwakura**  
  
  
  
_Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance  
Would you run  
And never look back_  
  
The small digital clock on the nightstand is the only thing that stands out in the small, dark bedroom. The only sound is one...no two people breathing softly and soundly.   
  
Two onyx eyes shined in the darkness as they watched the lithe figure lying on the bed.   
  
Lian's back was turned to Wufei but he still thought of her as breathtaking from any angle. He leaned back silently in the chair in the corner of the room, hearing it creak loudly.   
  
His eyes widened slightly and he snapped his head back towards the bed, black ponytail slapping against his cheek. Lian just shifted slightly and turned onto her back with a slight sigh from her open mouth.   
  
Wufei breathed a silent sigh of relief and resumed watching his dark-haired angel.  
  
_ Would you cry  
If you saw me cry  
And would you save my soul, tonight_  
  
A tiny ray of light filtered through the blinds and Wufei peeked through them.   
  
Sunrise.   
  
_I'd better get out of here before she wakes up..._ Wufei thought, as he tiptoed to Lian's still form on the bed and placed a butterfly light kiss on her lips before exiting to his own room.   
  
Minutes later Lian cracked a coal black eye open. Her lips curled into a smirk as she slowly sat up.   
  
"So Wu likes to come into my room at night for a little late-night viewing, huh? And he says he hates women...."   
  
She shook her head as she exited her room and went into the kitchen for her early morning cup of coffee.  
  
_Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips  
Would you laugh  
Oh please tell me this_  
  
Lian sat in a chair at the small island in the kitchen, gingerly sipping her coffee. Wufei walked into the kitchen wearing a white tanktop and gray drawstring pants. Lian's eyes followed him as he walked past her to the refrigerator, no doubt searching for some breakfast.   
  
_Damn he looks good. Even in the morning. And that's damn hard to do._ She averted her gaze once Wufei glanced over at her.   
  
"What are you doing up this early, Onna?" She sipped her coffee again before setting the cup down.   
  
"I couldn't sleep so I came out here for some coffee. Is that okay with you?"   
  
Wufei just muttered something about injustice and weak onnas as he went back to his room, sandwich in hand.  
  
_Now would you die  
For the one you loved  
Hold me in your arms tonight_  
  
Wufei silently munched on his sandwich as he watched his television show. He yawned as he finished his sandwich and began to practice his katas for the day.   
  
About an hour later, he had shed his tank top and a slight film of sweat glistened on his well-built chest as he kept going. Suddenly his bedroom door opened as Lian walked in.   
  
"Um Wu? Im going to the grocery store do you ne--" Her sentence was cut short once she spotted Wufei standing there, shirtless with sweat glistening on his chest.   
  
"I, er umm.....I'll go now!" And with that she slammed the door and hurried out the door to the car.   
  
Wufei just blinked and stood there for a few seconds before returning to his katas, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.  
  
_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_  
  
Lian sighed as she pulled out of the grocery store parking lot, shopping bags sitting by her feet. Her thoughts drifted to earlier when she saw Wufei, shirtless, sweating no doubt. She shook her head and glared.   
  
"Im being a hopeless baka. Why would a chouvanistic pig like him ever fall for me?" she scolded herself. As she rounded a corner, one of the shopping bags fell over, spilling cans of food on the floor around her feet.  
  
_ Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine  
Or would you lie  
Would you run and hide_  
  
"Damnit!" she yelped, taking her eyes off the road for a few minutes. A can rolled under the brake pedal, it being so small she couldn't see it.   
  
Lian returned her eyes to the road only to see a large and very hard-looking cement lamp post coming closer and closer as she barreled toward it. She yelped and tried to slam her foot on the brake, but the strong can held the brake up.   
  
A scream escaped her lips as the car slammed into the pole with enough force to kill a human on impact.  
  
_ Am I too deep  
Have I lost my mind  
I don't care  
You're here, tonight  
  
_Wufei sighed tiredly and plopped down on the chair by his desk. He lifted up his feet and lowered them onto his desk and folded his arms behind his head as his onyx eyes closed. Pretty soon his thoughts drifted to a certain black-haired beauty as he anticipated her return.   
  
He pictured her in his mind; lying on a bed with red satin and silk sheets, himself lying beside her his hands not missing an inch of her flesh....  
  
**_Ring! Ring!_**  
  
His wonderful daydream came to a screeching halt as the phone on the desk beside him rang.   
  
"Damn phone.....right at the good part..."  
  
_ I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
  
_"Hello?"  
  
Wufei barked, slightly annoyed, into the reciver.   
  
"Is this Mr. Chang Wufei?"  
  
The hospital receptionist's voice seemed kind of nervous at the harsh tone in Wufei's voice.  
  
"Yes, who is this and what do you want?"  
  
"This is the receptionist at L5 Colony Hospital. Your roommate, a Lian Nataku, was brought in today. She lost control of her vehicle and crashed into a lamppost. If you could come do--"  
  
The receptionist didn't get to finish because Wufei dropped the phone and ran out the front door, grabbing a jacket on his way.   
  
He sped down the sidewalk since the hospital was only a few blocks away and burst through the hospital doors, making everyone in the lobby jump. An angry and worried Wufei slammed his hands down on the front desk, ignoring the frightened expression of the receptionist.  
  
"What room is Lian Nataku in?!"  
  
_Oh, I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep  
Have I lost my mind  
I dont care, your here tonight  
  
_"Err.....shes in room 008. Be quiet though I think she's asleep."  
  
Wufei nodded and walked down the hallway to room 008, lines of worry etched into his face. He grasped the doorknob and turned it before walking into the dank hospital room.  
  
He instantly crinkled his nose in distaste at the foul smell of antibiotics and other hospital-like smells. The steady beeping of the heart monitor and the shallow breathing of the figure on the bed were the only sounds in the room.  
  
Wufei walked over to Lian's bedside and sat down in the cushioned chair beside it. He sighed and entertwined her pale fingers with his.  
  
"The doctors told me it could help if I talked to you." He grasped her hand tighter as he talked.  
  
_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_  
  
His onyx eyes traveled over the bruised skin of her face, praying to his ancestors that she'll live.   
  
"I know you're probably expecting me to call you a 'weak onna' for getting into a car accident.........but I'm not. If you live through this I'll never call you weak as long as I live. The doctors told me you are going to die but I refuse to belive them because I know your stronger than that."  
  
Wufei's eyes stayed on her closed ones for any signs of her waking up. He looked at the bruise that started at the corner of her eye and spread out to cover about 90 percent of the left side of her face.   
  
His eyes widened as Lian make a small noise in her throat and cracked open her eyes slightly.  
  
_ I can be your hero  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away_  
  
"Wufei..?" She asked, her voice soft and cracked.  
  
"Lian! You're awake! I'll get the doctor!"  
  
Wufei got up to run out the door but Lian's hand tightened on his, stopping him.  
  
"No, Wufei. It's no use; I know I'm going to die."  
  
Her coal black eyes shone with unshed tears as she said that last sentence. Wufei stood there looking down at her with disbelief. Lian turned her head away, not wanting Wufei to see her cry.  
  
Wufei sat back down with a 'thud' and softly stroked Lian's fingers with his thumb. Lian looked at Wufei again and smiled weakly at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, 'Fei. I love you."  
  
His eyes widened. She loved him all this time? He mentally kicked himself for not admitting his own love sooner. A sigh escaped his lips as his eyes shone with unshed tears.  
  
"I love you too. I was too scared to admit it."  
  
Lian smiled lovingly before her heart beat for the last time and she was gone. As the heart monitor wailed, doctors poured into the room as Wufei left silently.  
  
The doctors still say it was a miracle she ever woke in the first place.  
  
_ I can be your hero..._  
  
  
*End*  
  
  
Bwah.......crappy ending I know _ The character Lian is also known as MyuMyu a very talented author in ff.net! If you dont go read her fics right now I'll rip your heart from your chest and feed it to my hampster that lives in my trumpet!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
_   
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
